


Avon's Key

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Blake and Avon just enjoy innuendo, word-play and sex. All at the same time.</p><p>(Adapted from an RPG.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon's Key

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an Internet quiz that tells what sort of key matches your personality. This was Avon's result:
> 
>  
> 
> _You're a slightly tarnished metal key, and you unlock the wardrobe. At first glance, you seem to show only simple, everyday things, but anyone who looks deeper will find much more. Just don't expect everyone to believe in you, and those who don't may not grasp your worth._

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Ah, yes, I remember the Liberator's wardrobe room well. --  Ah! Orac tells me I may be mistaken about the item being unlocked. It may be to a free-standing piece of furniture, which opened to another dimension called Narnia. What's that, Orac? Talking lions? Hmm... given a choice, I'd prefer clothing."

Blake asked, "Tarnished? Shall I polish you?

Avon grinned. "Yes, I rather wish you would do."

Blake pulled out a tube of lube. "You're in luck. I have my special Avon-polish."

"The well-prepared rebel. I approve." Avon unzipped. "My key awaits."

Blake poured some of the 'polish' into his palm, then reached into Avon's trousers and rubbed it onto Avon's 'key' which responded to the polishing. "Oh, yes. It's quite lovely." Blake admired Avon's 'key'.

"I wonder what keyhole it would fit? "Avon admired Blake on his knees admiring Avon. Blake teased the slit of Avon's key with his tongue.  "Ahh.... a vault to a treasure room, perhaps? Avon's hands were on Blake's shoulders now, holding himself steady.

Blake looked up. "Would you like to unlock my vault?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure." Avon knelt and kissed Blake. Blake sighed and licked Avon's mouth. He took Avon's hand and placed it against the front of his trousers. Avon kneaded Blake for a moment, then opened Blake's belt and undid the trouser fly. He murmured, "Treasure, indeed."

Blake smiled and pushed into Avon's hand. "And all for you."

Avon grinned. "I always knew I deserved the crown jewels." He licked the head of Blake's cock, saying "the sceptre..." He fondled Blake's balls. "And the orbs..." He looked puzzled. "I thought there was only one orb?"

Blake gasped. "Not these crown jewels. But you haven't found the keyhole."

"No?" Avon groped Blake's crotch area thoroughly. "Am I getting warm?"

Blake moaned, "Yes. And I'm getting hot."

"You've too many clothes on, that's why you're hot." Avon knelt up, so close his cock rubbed against Blake's, and began unbuttoning Blake's shirt. Blake moaned again and thrust against Avon. Avon put his arms around Blake and thrust back.

Blake said, panting, "That's not... my keyhole..."

"Sorry. I'll keep looking." Avon's hands slid down, pushing Blake's trousers down until his fingers were pressing Blake's underpants into his crack. "Closer?"

Blake pressed his face against Avon's shoulder. "Very, very close."

"Ah." Avon pushed Blake's underpants down, and found the lube. "I think perhaps the lock is rusty from disuse."

"Yes." Blake bit Avon's shoulder gently. "You should lubricate it."

Avon moaned softly at the provocative near-pain. "Yes." It was slightly awkward, but Avon managed to got several greasy fingers into Blake's hole.

Blake turned his head and sucked on Avon's neck while he thrust back on the fingers inside of him. His cock jerked as wave after wave of pleasure shot through his body.

Avon said softly, "Easy, easy, Blake." Avon paused a moment to get control of himself, leaving his fingers in place, but not moving them. "Are you ready to be unlocked?"

"Always. For you, always."

Avon smiled. "You know the way to an old embezzler's heart." Avon retrieved his fingers and pushed gently at Blake's shoulders. 

"My back or my stomach?"

"I want to see your face." Avon ran his fingers down Blake's cheek. "I like the way your eyes look when I'm in you."

Blake smiled. "You like seeing me when I'm happy?" He pulled away from Avon and settled onto his back.

"Yes." Avon applied more lube to his cock. "Then again, I like to see you when you're angry." He bent down to kiss Blake. "I enjoy fire."

Blake nipped Avon's bottom lip. "Well, you're going to see a lot of fire if you don't fuck me right now." 

Avon grinned. "I love it when you're butch." He lined himself up and shoved into Blake, not quite roughly.

Blake moaned, clutching at Avon's shoulders. "Oh, that's so good. You're so good."

Panting now, Avon trembled and thrust, keeping it slow and deep. In a throaty voice, he said, "Ahh, yes, Blake, that's good."

Blake wrapped his legs around Avon and rocked his hips, arching and giving little cries of pleasure.

Avon moaned and thrust harder and faster. "Ahhh..."

"More. Oh, Kerr... more!"

Avon gasped, and moved in a frenzy. "Yes!"

"Yes." Blake arched up and squeezed around Avon, coming.

Avon cried out and jerked against Blake, then managed a semi-controlled fall atop him. "Mmm..."

Blake wrapped his arms around Avon and unwrapped his legs from Avon. "Love you."

Avon kissed Blake. He said softly, "That's my treasure."


End file.
